Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of the Truth
by cammy442
Summary: This is what J.K. Rowling failed to mention while ending the 7th harry potter book. I thought about it, and this is what i think would have happened if she were to continue.
1. The Typical Marriage Life

Hi there, this is my first attempt at writing a story for fanfiction, but i read many stories so i got the theme of what i do. so i don't own the rights to these characters, harry potter does. there you go. enjoy :)

Hermione was cooking dinner when Ron barged through the door. Hermione sighed, another day of the typical marriage life. She wanted something different, and Ron gave it to her back in the day, but now, it just seemed to die out very very steadily. It seemed Ron was in a bit of a rush, but knowing him, Hermione knew that there would be a half an hour story leading up to what actually happened if she even dared to ask, so she didn't say a thing. Ron, knowing Hermione, was just going to tell her the story even if she didn't want to hear it.

Ron contemplated his next move, knowing if he came off too hyper, that Hermione would know something exciting happened, and that could lead to a marriage argument, and they had had plenty of those this week for some reason. Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione already knew that something exciting happened to Ron and she didn't really want to hear about it. So not knowing this fact, Ron swiftly walked his way to Hermione, trying to look as cool as possible with his swagger.

Noticing what Ron was attempting to do, but utterly failing, Hermione asked "What is wrong with your leg? Did you hurt it?"

Ron, feeling defeated lied "Umm... Yes, i hurt it battling a dragon today."

"You battled a dragon..."

"Yes."

"Where on earth did you battle a dragon?"

"Ummm... the ministry of magic of course..."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You battled a dragon, in one of the most important buildings of the wizarding world?"

"Yes, yes, now i have some exciting news."

"Well what could possibly be more exciting than battling a dragon? What was it's name Ron, Puff?" said Hermione sarcastically.

"No, it was a... umm... Hungarian Horntail, and those dragons... ummm.. don't like to be named. Remember the Hungarian Horntail Hermione? Like the one Harry battled in our fourth year, remember?"

"I'm pretty positive that those are only found in Hungary, unless transported for another reason, didn't you read _Dragons, Their Origins _your fifth year like I did? We were supposed to!"

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure i didn't read a single thing fifth year. But anyways-"

"WAIT. I am not advancing this conversation until i get the truth. Where on earth did you hurt your leg? If you were battling a dragon, why? And if it were a Hungarian Horntail, why was it at the ministry of magic?"

Ron sighed because he knew that there was no way he'd be able to get his exciting news out... unless... "Hermione i'll be right back."

"WHERE ON EARTH COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE GOING? WE ARE IN THE MIDST OF A VERY IN DEPTH CONVERSATION!" Hermione yelled.

Ron ran as fast as he could out the door, he knew that Hermione would probably ignore him for a very long time unless he got out of that door as quick as possible. He then looked around their neighborhood, trying to find what he was looking for. Finally, he found something that could pass off as it. He grabbed it, then ran back into the house. When he got back in, he couldn't find Hermione. He sighed again, and looked throughout the house. Hermione appeared to have apparated somewhere. All of the sudden, he heard a giant BANG and Hermione was back at the stove.

"Nice to see you found your way back." Hermione stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Why on earth are girls so freakin complicated..." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ronald. What in Merlin's name do you have in your hand?" Hermione asked. When Hermione calls Ron "Ronald" he knows it's not going to be a good day.

"Oh, this?" He held up a dog collar from the neighbor's front lawn. "This is the Horntail's collar that i was attacking today. Once i battled the dragon, the ministry let me keep it's collar, i thought i'd show the kids, they'd love this kind of stuff!"

Hermione let out a deep sigh. "This is a dragon's collar?"

"Yes, Hermione, a REAL dragon collar."

"Can I see it then? I mean, i want to make sure it's safe for the kids and all..."

"Safe for the kids? It's a collar, how could they possibly hurt themselves with it?"

"They could try to put it on themselves or something. Who knows, it could even be bewitched to turn into something, could i just see it?" Ron coughed over the collar, with the most grim expression on his face.

"This is supposed to be from a dragon?" Questioned Hermione.

"Yes, it's a real dragon collar-cool huh?"

"Cool? Ron, how could a dragon fit into this thing? It must have been the size of a cat!"

"Yeah, it was... it was a baby dragon."

"Really, a baby? How did the ministry let you attack a poor baby?"

"Well, they assumed that something bigger would have... ummm... made a giant mess in the building... yes, that's it." Ron lied again.

"Oh wow, it has a name on the collar! Athena... hey, isn't that the name of our neighbor's d-"

"Athena! I knew it had a name, i just couldn't think of it!"

"Ron, why don't you just tell me that this entire story is completely false, and we'll keep going on like it never happened?"

"What are you talking about, of course it happened!"

"Fine, do you know what, it happened, and your leg is hurt. Now do you want me to send you to St. Mungo's and let them look at it, i mean, if you battled a dragon, it's gotta be really hurt, right?"

"Yeah, it is pretty hurt, i'll just apparate there, that'd be good, right?"

"Yeah, you should go Ron, THEN MAYBE YOU'LL FEEL BETTER!"

"YEAH, I'LL MAKE SURE I FEEL BETTER WHEN I COME BACK!"

"OKAY, FEEL BETTER!"

"I WILL!" yelled Ron as he apparated to Harry's house.

Another typical marriage argument, and with that typical marriage argument came the typical marriage walk-out. Hermione didn't even wince, she knew he'd be back by the time she made dinner, and she planned some tricks up her sleeve that Ron won't like.


	2. And the Battle Continues

Hi everyone again. I finally got the drill of this stuff. I don't own the rights to harry potter characters and to lady gaga references. there you go.

_Ra-Ra-Ra-Ra-Ra Ra-Ma-Ra-Ma-Ma Ga-Ga-Ooh-La-La Watch out that Romance._

"La, La, La, Ga, Ga, Ra.. that romance. Hmm. Hmm." hummed James. James noticed a smudge on his Lady GaGa CD. "GOSH DANGIT! THAT'S THE THIRD SCRATCH THIS WEEK! UGHHHHHHH. MOM!"

No answer. "MOM!" No answer. "This is what happens when you live in a family with no good musical taste... I swear..." muttered James. James wasn't like Harry or Ginny. He resembled Dudley a bit, he was a bit plump, and he loved skinny jeans and lady gaga. Quite frankly, he was teased repetitively at school. Secretly, James hated school, but didn't want to tell his parents for his fear of being removed from the family, and letting his father down. James did well in most of his O.W.L.S. but that doesn't mean he didn't like them. He strived to be like his father in every way, but found that being rebellious had more rewards than being "the son of his father".

Right as James is in a rant about his CD, Albus blasts through the door. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU. YOU HAVE TO KNOCK FIRST! MERLIN'S GRAVE, ALBUS, YOU'LL NEVER LEARN!" yelled James.

"Sorry James, I was just wondering what that spell is to make the things come to you... you know, that one..." asked Albus. Albus has always been the runt in the family, and probably always will be. He is pushed around by a lot of people, he resembles Neville Longbottom in a way, except that he got Harry's poor vision. He wears the most hideous glasses, because those were the only glasses that could fit his eyes perfectly. Harry sees a lot of potential in him, but whenever Harry tries to teach Albus the ways of Hogwarts, something ALWAYS ends up going wrong, so he gave up trying. Nonetheless, he still goes to Hogwarts, it's his second year, and Albus couldn't be more thrilled.

"You seriously don't know? Come on man, I can't be your walking dictionary all the time, you have to learn some of this crap on your own!" James nagged annoyingly.

"I'm just wondering, geez, I'll look it up, never mind then." Albus turned to walk out of the door, when he heard a BANG and ran straight into Ron, then fell over. James starting to laugh hysterically.

"Sorry little guy, didn't realize you were in the room, and sorry James, I would've knocked, but..." explained Ron while letting Albus struggle on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. What are you here for Uncle Ron?" James stated

"Well, you see... I just... ummm... work stuff. Is your dad around?"

"No, he's out with mom, you know... on a date... Merlin knows how that'll work out..."

"He's out on a date at 1 in the afternoon? Not a very romantic fella, your dad."

"No kidding." agreed James, "But while you here Uncle Ron, I got some scratches on my... ummm... quidditch recordings... and I was wondering if you could fix it considering I can't use magic outside of school?"

"Hey, no problem." Ron walked next to James and stood behind him and picked up his Lady GaGa CD, "Is this a Lady GaGa CD? Ha, because I definitely won't repair that."

"Are you kidding, only sissys like her! Ha!" A tear escaped from James's eyes, "Do you know what, on the second thought, don't repair it. I'm going to go... take a walk for a while..." He pushed his way past Ron and ran out the door, sobbing hysterically.

"What was that about? Was he crying?" asked Ron

"I.. hmph, hmph." muffled Albus on the carpet, as he was trying to get up.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. Let your dad and mum know I was here." said Ron, about to leave the room.

Ron went past Albus, now on his knees, and accidentally made Albus fall right back on the floor. That seems to happen to Albus a lot these days. Ron swore he could've heard Albus mutter "I hate my life." or something of that nature. Ron suddenly hesitated to apparate, how could he go back to Hermione without getting interrogated? There was only one thing left to do.


End file.
